Joe Micheletti
Joe Micheletti (born October 24, 1954 in International Falls, Minnesota) is a hockey reporter. He is also a retired NHL and WHA defenseman who played in 142 WHA games with Calgary and Edmonton between 1977 and 1979, and 158 NHL games with St. Louis and Colorado between 1979 and 1982. He is the brother of former NHL player Pat Micheletti. He is the only sportscaster who currently does color commentator/sideline reporter for all four major professional sports leagues in the United States and Canada (NFL, NBA, MLB, NHL). Biography Amateur career Joe Micheletti was raised in Hibbing, Minnesota where he attended Hibbing High School. He played college hockey for the legendary Herb Brooks at the University of Minnesota, where he was a member of the 1974 and 1976 national championship teams. He broke team records set by Lou Nanne in both assists and points in his senior year, and was also the most valuable player of the 1976 NCAA finals. Professional career Originally drafted 123rd overall by the Montreal Canadiens in the 1974 NHL Entry Draft, Micheletti instead chose to start his professional career in the rival World Hockey Association with the Calgary Cowboys in 1977. He also made his international debut for the United States national team at the 1977 Ice Hockey World Championship tournament in Vienna. As a professional, Joe played in 142 WHA games, mainly with the Edmonton Oilers, totalling 31 goals and 70 assists. He joined the NHL's St. Louis Blues for the 1979–80 season and later concluded his career with the Colorado Rockies. His NHL career totals were 11–60–71 in 158 games. His playing career ended in the spring of 1982, where he was a member of the United States team at the 1982 Ice Hockey World Championship tournament in Helsinki. Broadcasting career Over the years, he has worked as a rinkside reporter or color analyst for FOX, ABC/ESPN, and NBC broadcasts of the NHL. Micheletti worked the 1994 Winter Olympics with Jiggs McDonald for TNT and also worked the 1998 Winter Olympics for CBS. During his time with NBC, he covered hockey at the 2002 and 2006 Winter Olympics, paired mainly with Kenny Albert. In 2009, he became an analyst for NHL on Versus. He also worked with ESPN National Hockey Night as #5 team with [[Dave Ryan|'Dave Ryan']]. On the local level, Micheletti was first a broadcaster with the St. Louis Blues where he partnered with [[Dan Kelly (sportscaster)|'Dan Kelly']] on radio and later with [[Ken Wilson (sportscaster)|'Ken Wilson']] on television. In 2006, Micheletti became the Rangers' radio color analyst, partnered with Kenny Albert. He replaced long-time analyst and former Ranger John Davidson, who had departed to take a position with the St. Louis Blues as Team President. 4 sports in 4 days On October 25, 2009, Micheletti called the sideline reporter of the Minnesota Vikings – Pittsburgh Steelers NFL game for Fox and then hosted the New York Yankees' locker room celebration with '''Kenny Albert '''after clinching the American League Championship Series that night. The following night he broadcast a Rangers game on radio as color commentator and on October 28, he called the sideline reporter of the New York Knicks season opener on MSG. References *Joe Micheletti's profile @ hockeydraftcentral.com * *MSG Network - Joe Micheletti *Stats from hockeydb.com Category:Calgary Cowboys players Category:Colorado Rockies (NHL) players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Minnesota Golden Gophers players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Born in 1954 Category:NHL broadcaster Category:Fort Worth Texans (CHL) players